utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Rai Akegata
|- | colspan="6"|NAME INTERPRETATION: 明け方 (Akegata) - Dawn/Twilight - Also his favourite time of day |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: UTAULoid MODEL: R41 - 'Located under his choker |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Male | align="center"|VOICE RANGE | style="text-align: left; "|'D2-D4' | style="text-align: center; "|RELEASE AGE | 2 years |- | align="center"| AGE | 18 | align="center"|GENRE |'Unknown' | style="text-align: center; "|HOMEPAGE |'See CREATOR' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT | 55kg (121lbs) | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'None as of yet' | align="center"|CREATOR |'Rai' |- | align="center"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS | 180cm (5'11") | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'Rai' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'Reference Sheet, Deviantart' |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'September 22, 1994' | align="center"|LIKES | Drawing, singing, cold weather, computer games, sleeping, anything sweet. | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |'Youtube' |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE |'April 19, 2011' | align="center"|DISLIKES |'Heat, unnecessarily loud noises, spicy foods, embarassing situtations.' | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |'Ichirin no Hana - Single Flower' |- | colspan="6"|'PERSONALITY: Relatively silent and sometimes puts on an apathetic outward appearance. Because of his reserved personality he is not the best at social interactions and might seem cold because of this. Despite how he may seem he is neither a pessimist nor an optimist - he just prefers to look at things logically if possible. He only smiles or laughs with people he's comfortable with or when he is very happy. ' He is somewhat of a perfectionist and is irritated when something is not done properly. Prefers to observe first rather than rush to act unless necessary. ' |} Relationships 'Iris Libra (friend) Reicheru Hoshikone (friend) LUNA AKIMINE (friend) Yokune Ruko (Possible Idol) Supplemental Information Hair Colour: '''Deep grey with silver highlights. Note: His hair is longer on his right. '''Eye Colour: Silvery-grey (sometimes with a light tint of blue) Headphones: Black and grey with red lights (rarely wears them) Clothes: Deep grey jacket with rolled up sleeves, red designs and long coat tails. Grey T-shirt underneath the jacket. Black gloves with a diamond shaped cut in them, black pants and black formal shoes. Has two belts - One that goes around the waist and one that connects to the first belt but hangs loose around thighs. He also wears a black choker. To see full design, follow link on Reference Sheet in the above table. He has an Alternate design for which a reference sheet is currently in the process of being made. Voice Configuration Usage Clause 1. Do not redistribute. Please use the download link made by the creator to download him. 2. Do not claim ownership of this character and his voicebank. 3. Do not create songs using his voice in any way that include any slander, racism, or anything that infringes the rights of a person or group of people. 4. Do not violate any rights or copyright policies using this character. 5. He is not for commerical use. Please contact the creator if you wish to do so. This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from Australia Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Regular Voicebank Category:Mixed encoded UTAUloids